Currently, there is a requirement for communications media, such as fiber optic, copper, coaxial cables, or the like to be interconnected at various locations in order to provide communication services over distributed areas, such as to individuals' houses, or the like. This is typically achieved by providing junction boxes or cabinets to interconnect wires, with the cabinets being located underground in a convenient location.
An underground cabinet typically contains electrical connections and optionally other electronic components. The electrical components during operation will heat up and without proper cooling may become damaged. It is important that the contents of the underground cabinet are protected from contaminants such as dust and moisture. Various designs have been developed for protecting the underground cabinet from contaminants. However, such designs often cannot provide for adequate airflow into and out of the underground cabinet to properly cool the electrical components while also protecting the electrical components in the underground cabinet from contaminants.